


Accuracy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The smell of Justin’s neck, something he will never be able to describe to anyone, is something he keeps in his mind.





	Accuracy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I know I havn't updated anything in forever. I moved to Vancouver for 4 months and there was no computer where I was residing. i'm back home, I apologize and I hope you like this.  


* * *

There are some things you don’t forget. Some things that, no matter how hard you try, are imprinted on your brain as firmly as the alphabet. They’re always there. It’s usually the painful memories that you can’t let go of. The ones that still make you wince.  
  
The feeling of rubbing his thumb over the smooth scar on Brian’s left hipbone and the tiny sigh he’d always hear in response. You have to repeat something fifty times for it to become a habit. Justin has no idea how many times he heard that noise and felt that subtle change in the texture of Brian’s skin, but it must have been more than fifty. There are nights when he dreams about it, nothing else in their whole messy saga of him being a kid and following him to lovers; just that. And it’s always the most accurate reminder of his loss.  
  
Brian isn’t the type to have deep thoughts; he doesn’t have the patience for them. Justin was always there to do the analyzing and say the words for him. Brian’s always been the one who can’t understand what he feels, just expresses it. The one who never holds back and always does what he wants, fuck the consequences. They’re for people who don’t enjoy life. Unfortunately, Justin’s one of those people. The consequences of a few of Brians ‘actions’ happened to mean too much to Justin for him to let them go.  
  
The smell of Justin’s neck, something he will never be able to describe to anyone, is something he keeps in his mind. If he stays very still and just concentrates on it, on the surprisingly soft skin and the feel of it bumping against his nose and lips, then he can still smell it. And it’s always the most accurate reminder of his mistake.  
  
It’s a suspension of reason that turns the doorknob. It’s a blur of naievety and want that buries Brians face in Justin’s neck as he takes a shaky breath. It’s a mixture of resignation and need that drags Justin’s thumb over that one scar that’s _his_. It’s something that neither of them have ever said that’s displaying itself in how frantically Brian is kissing every inch of Justin he can reach, how tightly they’re holding onto each other and the almost protective hand that Justin is stroking over the base of Brian’s neck.  
  
There are things you never forget and things that never change. One of those is love and another is reality. Lying tangled together, refusing to let go, they’re finally being faced with both of these. Brian raises his chin, a little too high to be convincingly confident.  
  
"So- what the fuck do we do now?" He says, in a voice filled with false arrogance. Justin sees through it and just tightens the arm he has around Brian’s waist slightly. There’s never been an answer to that question.


End file.
